EXP and Levelling Guide
On this page you'll find all of the stats each race gains upon level-up, as well as the amount of Experience (EXP) required to reach the next level. All characters begin at Level 0 with 0/100 EXP. Every time you level-up, your EXP bar sets back to 0. Any EXP that would over-cap your current EXP goal carries over. For example, if a player at Level 0 earned 250 EXP, they would then be Level 1 with 150/250 EXP. You can earn experience multiple ways. You can earn EXP via training, battling, or by completing Rift Summons. In training, you earn 1 EXP every minute you train. In battles, you earn EXP based on the damage you dealt to the enemy character(s). EXP earned from battle is calculated by the following equation: (Damage Dealt - Effect Damage)/2. Level-Up Rewards Level 1-20 * 'Human: '+3 Speed, +4 Strength, +10,000 HP, +5,000 Crests * 'Kindred: '+4 Speed, +4 Strength, +10,000 HP, +5,000 Crests * 'Cyborg: '+3 Speed, +3 Strength, +10,000 HP, +5,000 Crests * 'Origana: '+3 Speed, +4 Strength, +10,000 HP, +5,000 Crests * 'Kavorian: '+4 Speed, +3 Strength, +10,000 HP, +5,000 Crests * 'Dragorian: '+2 Speed, +4 Strength, +10,000 HP, +5,000 Crests * 'Malforian: '+4 Speed, +4 Strength, +10,000 HP, +5,000 Crests * 'Irnigoth: '+3 Speed, +3 Strength, +10,000 HP, +5,000 Crests * 'Demon: '+5 Speed, +3 Strength, +10,000 HP, +5,000 Crests * 'Eragoth: '+2 Speed, +2 Strength, +10,000 HP, +5,000 Crests * 'Lorikanth: '+3 Speed, +5 Strength, +10,000 HP, +5,000 Crests * 'Jiki-Tiro: '+5 Speed, +5 Strength, +10,000 HP, +5,000 Crests Level 21-40 * 'Human: '+6 Speed, +7 Strength, +20,000 HP, +10,000 Crests * 'Kindred: '+7 Speed, +7 Strength, +25,000 HP, +10,000 Crests * 'Cyborg: '+6 Speed, +6 Strength, +20,000 HP, +10,000 Crests * 'Origana: '+6 Speed, +7 Strength, +20,000 HP, +10,000 Crests * 'Kavorian: '+7 Speed, +6 Strength, +20,000 HP, +10,000 Crests * 'Dragorian: '+5 Speed, +7 Strength, +25,000 HP, +10,000 Crests * 'Malforian: '+7 Speed, +7 Strength, +20,000 HP, +10,000 Crests * 'Irnigoth: '+6 Speed, +6 Strength, +20,000 HP, +10,000 Crests * 'Demon: '+8 Speed, +6 Strength, +20,000 HP, +10,000 Crests * 'Eragoth: '+5 Speed, +5 Strength, +25,000 HP, +10,000 Crests * 'Lorikanth: '+6 Speed, +8 Strength, +20,000 HP, +10,000 Crests * 'Jiki-Tiro: '+8 Speed, +8 Strength, +15,000 HP, +10,000 Crests Level 41-50 * 'Human: '+11 Speed, +12 Strength, +40,000 HP, +15,000 Crests * 'Kindred: '+12 Speed, +12 Strength, +50,000 HP, +15,000 Crests * 'Cyborg: '+11 Speed, +11 Strength, +40,000 HP, +15,000 Crests * 'Origana: '+11 Speed, +12 Strength, +40,000 HP, +15,000 Crests * 'Kavorian: '+12 Speed, +11 Strength, +40,000 HP, +15,000 Crests * 'Dragorian: '+10 Speed, +12 Strength, +50,000 HP, +15,000 Crests * 'Malforian: '+12 Speed, +12 Strength, +35,000 HP, +15,000 Crests * 'Irnigoth: '+11 Speed, +11 Strength, +40,000 HP, +15,000 Crests * 'Demon: '+13 Speed, +11 Strength, +35,000 HP, +15,000 Crests * 'Eragoth: '+10 Speed, +10 Strength, +50,000 HP, +15,000 Crests * 'Lorikanth: '+11 Speed, +13 Strength, +35,000 HP, +15,000 Crests * 'Jiki-Tiro: '+13 Speed, +13 Strength, +30,000 HP, +15,000 Crests Experience Goals # 250 # 750 # 1,800 # 3,600 # 6,350 # 10,250 # 15,500 # 22,300 # 30,850 # 41,350 # 54,000 # 69,000 # 86,550 # 106,850 # 130,100 # 156,500 # 186,250 # 219,550 # 256,600 # 297,600 # 342,750 # 392,250 # 446,300 # 505,100 # 568,850 # 637,750 # 712,000 # 791,800 # 877,350 # 968,850 # 1,066,500 # 1,170,500 # 1,281,050 # 1,398,350 # 1,522,600 # 1,654,000 # 1,792,750 # 1,939,050 # 2,093,100 # 2,255,100 # 2,425,250 # 2,603,750 # 2,790,800 # 2,986,600 # 3,191,350 # 3,405,250 # 3,628,500 # 3,861,300 # 4,103,850 # 4,356,350